classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Noble Mold
Notes: :*Spawns around E-9 to F-10 :*Special Attacks: Aquaveil, Water II, Waterga II, Enwater, Poison II : :*Noble Mold spawns/morphs from a funguar at the south end of E-9. Do not kill the placeholder since he must be alive for the morph into the Noble Mold to occur. :*It only spawns during rain (single water element). It will NOT despawn when weather changes after it spawns, even if left alone. :*It can spawn on any day of the week. :*Rainy weather in this zone occurs mostly from the 4th Vanadiel month through the 6th month. Most recorded spawns of Noble Mold have occurred in months 5 and 6. :*It is possible that you can expect a 2-3 day window within a 2-week period for Noble Mold to spawn. :*The Weather Checker NPC's in Jeuno will specifically predict "Rain" during this period, usually all three days. :*Once this period of almost daily rain begins, expect an 18-24 hr timer for the NM. Killing placeholders may reset this. :*Noble Mold has about 4400 HP. :*Rain Hat is not a 100% drop. Historical Background Noble Rot (also called Botrytis Bunch Rot, Pourriture noble, Edelfäule) is the common name of the mold Botrytis cinerea. It is a gray fungus which is known for its infections of grapes, which in some circumstances can produce a more flavorful wine... or destroy much of a season's crop. The right conditions for it to appear tend to be rare and it is a very valued fungus in viticulture. It produces 2 different infections: the gray rot (occurs in continual humid or wet conditions, causes afflicted grape bunches to decay) and the noble rot (occurs when wet conditions are followed by dry conditions, causes afflicted grapes to develop a very distinct sweet taste). The noble rot requires specific conditions in a specific sequence to form: a short period of humidity or rain mid to late in the growing season when grapes are more ripe followed by sustained cool, dry weather with daytime temperatures ~60°F. The change in taste occurs because the fungus siphons water from the grapes, resulting in a higher percentage of solids inside the grape, producing a more concentrated taste inside the grapes. This works primarily for the white grape varieties (Sauternes, Tröckenbeerenauslese, Tokaji, Semillion, Sauvignon, Amarone, Ausbruch, Cotnari, Riesling, Furmint). The mold inhibits fermentation inside the grapes by producing yeasticides. The afflicted grapes must undergo additional fermentation in vats spanning months and processing the grapes into wine is more labored and involved with the afflicted grapes due to the low amount of juices inside them. The end result is exquisite wine, but only a small quantity of it and which needed extensive processing to produce (thus it tends to be expensive). Wine resulting from the noble mold infection is said to "have an aroma of honeysuckle and a bitter finish on the palate". It is the lengthy fermentation which produces the exceptional fragrance of the wine. It can also infect strawberries, but has no resulting improvements in flavor. Infected strawberries must be destroyed. The unusual spawn conditions of Noble Mold were probably inspired by the Noble Rot's rare sequence of weather conditions required to produce the desired infection of grapes. Category:BestiaryCategory:Notorious Monsterscategory:Funguars